Eriko Himizu
Eriko Himizu is a member of Unchained Soul . She doesn't do much of the fighting and always tries to be helpful to everyone. She's primarily the housekeeper of the guild, cooking, cleaning, and sewing although she likes doing it. Appearance Eriko has light brown hair that she lets down below her shoulders that frames a cute face with dark brown eyes. She likes to wear simple clothes usually her white one piece dress or her sweater and skirt. Despite her fragile appearance, she is of average height and build. Personality Eriko is a very kind and understanding person and is usually the peace maker in the group when an argument breaks out among her teammates. She herself dislikes conflicts and would prefer not to be in one or see other people in conflict. Due to being deaf growing up, she feels empathy towards those with disabilities and wants to reach out to them and let them know that they're not alone. Another effect from being formerly deaf has made her curious about sounds she hasn't heard before, making her wonder what the sound is supposed to be. She's generally shy in most situations but when she wants to, she can be quite stubborn about things. History Eriko was born deaf. She grew up in the orphanage and the other children made fun of her for her disabilities. It wasn't until a new person came to the orphanage about as handicapped as her in a different way. His name was Mune and almost immediately after he came in a wheelchair, the bullies' targeting switched to him. Eriko soon became friends with him due to them both feeling the pain of being isolated. She was the primary source of his encouragement during Mune's rehabilitation. When Mune and Eriko turned 18 and had to leave the orphanage due to them officially becoming adults, they realized their feelings for each other and decided to live together but they decided to wait a bit before getting married. To support themselves, Mune began working for the town's weaponsmith and the two were happy for a while living together in that little home. Unfortunately, these days of blissful peace had to end when the arsonist who had attacked Mune's family several years ago had come to finish the job by killing Mune. The arsonist decided to draw Mune out by attacking the town itself. It was when Eriko got hurt in this attack that it set Mune off. However, the enemy completely overpowered him receiving serious burns in the process making him wear more bandages again afterwards. It was then Ryuunosuke Kageyama and his team arrived and stopped him. Afterwards, Ren and Sakura were able to treat Eriko and even restore her hearing. It was then that Mune wanted to travel with them to become stronger. Eriko also came along no matter what Mune said/hand signed. Abilities 'Sign Language: '''Due to being formerly deaf, Eriko had to learn sign language to communicate with others more properly. Even after she is able to hear, she uses sign language out of habit especially with Mune. 'Barrier Magic : 'Not being good at combat, Eriko tries her best to help. One of her primary magics to support her friends is Barrier Magic which allows her to create barriers made of energy of varying sizes and colors which she uses to shield her friends. She can also use the barriers to hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible for a period of time. 'Voice Magic : '''With this magic, Eriko is able to use her voice to distract and lead the enemy astray allowing her teammates to beat the crap out of them. It's been commented that it's ironic that she got this magic considering she used to be deaf. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Unchained Soul Members Category:Mage Category:Sound Magic User